


Covetous

by Laydee_Liesmith



Series: The Road to Hell... [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, Loki is the Definition of Thirsty, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Pining, Thor is 32 & Loki is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laydee_Liesmith/pseuds/Laydee_Liesmith
Summary: Loki knows he shouldn’t.  He really shouldn’t.  But Loki wants Thor.  He’s never wanted ANYTHING as badly as he wants Thor.  Too bad Thor happens to be his older sister’s boyfriend.  Or maybe that won’t stop Loki at all.





	

 

A/N: This fic was started in response to [mangaka soldier’s](http://mangakasoldier.tumblr.com) (<3!) “sin writing” challenge/contest.  While I ultimately didn’t get to enter the fic into the contest, I finished it up later and decided to post it on here! The prompt I got was “falling in love with a sibling’s best friend,” but because I have to be _extra_ (lol), I decided to take some liberty and make it falling in love with a sibling’s _boyfriend._ Haha.  So, here you have it: Loki has the hots for his sister’s boyfriend, Thor.  And because the fic’s _goal_ was to be as “sinful as possible,” I threw in some of my usual favorite kinks but added some extras to spice things up!  So, as always, please heed the tags! ;3

* * *

_Thou shall not covet thy sister’s boyfriend._

 

Loki wasn’t religious. But if he was, that would be the commandment he would be breaking.  Well, if it _was_ a commandment.  Loki couldn’t be sure.  Again: _not_ religious. 

 

All Loki knew was that he wanted Thor, his sister Sif’s boyfriend.  And _badly_.  And wanting something that belonged to someone else was wrong.  Loki knew that.  Especially because that boyfriend belonged to his sister.  A sister who loved him.  And who had taken care of him from as early on as he could remember.  A sister who didn’t deserve an ungrateful, deceitful little weasel of a brother who wanted to take the one thing away from her that made her happy. 

 

And yet Loki still _wanted_ all the same. 

 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t love Sif.  He knew how much he owed to her.

 

Their parents had died when Loki was just 7 years old.  As cliché as it sounded, their parents’ car had spun out on an icy road on their way back from one of their father’s work events and had been t-boned by a semi-truck coming from the opposite direction.  Apparently they had died instantly; no one had suffered.  Sif had been in college then; three states away and just starting her junior year.  She had offered to come back to take care of Loki.  She was old enough, she had said, having just turned 20.  She felt it was her _responsibility_. 

 

But their maternal grandparents were still alive and had told Sif that they wanted her to finish up school.  That _they_ would be happy to take Loki in and care for him in the meantime.  Loki remembered how scared and alone he had felt then.  He was still so very young.  He barely understood what was happening around him.  Sif was 13 years older than him but, after his parents, she was the only other thing that had been constant in his life.  He loved his grandparents, but he wanted to be with _Sif_.  

 

So Loki had been relieved when, just a year and a half later, Sif graduated and moved back home.  She was able to find an entry-level job at an up and coming marketing firm soon after graduation. And even though she was often dead-tired at the end of the day and spent much of her weekends with her friends, she would still find time to take Loki for ice cream, or to the zoo or movies. Things seemed to return to normal. 

 

The siblings had lived happily with their grandparents for another four years before yet more pain befell their small family.  Both their grandparents passed away in the same year.  Their grandfather had been the first to go, succumbing to a bad bout of pneumonia.  Their grandmother followed 8 short months after.  Sif had said she thought their grandmother had “died of a broken heart.”  It was probably meant to sound romantic and comforting, Loki knew.  But back then all he could think about was that, yet again, people he loved had been taken away from him. 

 

So there they were.  Sif at 24 and Loki at 11.  On their own. 

 

Sif had gone from a pretty self-sufficient young adult (even though Sif had a full-time job and her own car, their grandmother still cooked dinner for them and did their laundry), to suddenly becoming someone’s _mother_.   She took on all the responsibilities that their grandparents had been taking care of for them.  They were allowed to continue living in their grandparents’ old Victorian house that was, thankfully, paid off.  But Sif had to be on top of getting Loki to school on time, making sure he ate well-balanced meals, and making sure she was home at night to help him with his homework. 

 

It wasn’t surprising that, for the first few years, Sif’s dating life was close to nonexistent.  Loki had been too young to really “get” it back then, but he understood that Sif thought depriving herself like this was also part of the responsibility she owed to her deceased parents.  She couldn’t live the normal 20-something life.  She had a baby brother to take care of. 

 

And Loki _loved_ the attention.  Sif was sometimes strict, and often she had no idea what she was doing (case in point, she burned their dinner more times than Loki could count), but Loki knew that she was trying her best and that Loki was the person she loved most in the world.  She told him that they were all the other one had, so they had to take care of each other.  So Loki helped out in the ways that he could, keeping the house tidy, washing the dishes, and getting good grades at school.  He liked knowing that Sif needed him.  He needed her too.  And Loki was convinced it was just going to be the two of them forever. 

 

Then one day Sif started to bring _Thor_ around. 

 

It had started when Loki was just turning 14.  He and Sif had been sitting on the couch one night, as they usually did, binge-watching trash TV, when she leaned over to him and conspiratorially whispered in his ear that she had been asked out by the guy of her dreams that day.  Loki had never seen her so giddy before.  She had never talked about another person with so much excitement.  It gave Loki an odd twisting sensation in his gut. 

 

Sif had told him about how handsome Thor was.  How big his muscles were.  How amazing his smile was.  And that he was _genuinely_ a good guy, who had started a clean energy company with friends from college and volunteered on the weekends at pet shelters and soup kitchens.  She mentioned that she actually knew Thor from high school—he had been a senior when she had been a freshman—but that she had always thought Thor was way out of her league.  She had always imagined what it’d be like to be “Mrs. Thor Odinson”.  Now, to be asked out by the guy of her dreams while she was standing in line at a coffee shop, Sif assumed it must be fate.   Loki tried not to roll his eyes as Sif gushed about him, and had hoped it was just a fling.  That Sif would go out on one or two dates with the guy and figure out that he was a meathead, or that he had some off-putting skeletons in his closet. But, no, Thor was _perfect_ and Sif seemed to grow fonder and fonder of him every day.  Now, almost two years later, Thor was almost a staple in their house.

 

At first, Loki had decided he _hated_ Thor.  He was embarrassed to admit it, but he couldn’t deny that the idea that Sif was giving her time to anyone else but him made him feel somewhat abandoned. And the fact that she had abandoned him for someone as uninteresting as Thor was insulting.   Thor was boisterous and overly-friendly.  He wore his blond hair long and sported a scruffy beard, which Sif often complained about, but would excuse by saying he was “just a bit rough around the edges.”  Loki didn’t so much mind the look (he couldn’t imagine Thor with a military cut and a clean-shaven face).  But he did find the man to be unbelievably _nosy_.  He always asked what Loki spent his time doing, who his friends were, and where he was going, like he _cared_ or something.  But Loki often ignored him or gave him monotonous one-word answers.   

 

Loki wanted reasons to hate him, but he couldn’t deny that Thor was a pretty competent provider.  He hadn’t moved in yet—Loki was dreading when Sif would have _that_ conversation with him; he could tell it wasn’t on the too distant horizon—but his contribution to the house didn’t go unnoticed.  Thor had done a ton of household improvements to their rickety old house. It was turn of the century, made with great craftsmanship, but a house like that needed careful upkeep and Loki’s grandparents hadn’t been well enough to make the improvements themselves.  And Loki and Sif just didn’t have the know-how (not to mention not having the _cash_ ) to do it either. 

 

But of course _Thor_ was someone who was great with his hands, and one of the first times he had visited he had looked at their floors and commented that they were beautiful, original hardwoods, but, oh, it was _such_ a shame they were in such poor condition.  Loki had gone out one weekend to a concert with his friend Tony, and had slept over, and when he returned home on Sunday evening they had beautiful, shiny hardwood floors throughout the entire lower level of their house. 

 

Having Thor around also came with other perks.  Only a year into dating Sif, Thor had bought an impressive 60” flat screen TV and _both_ a PlayStation and an Xbox, that he told Loki he was “free to use” whenever he wanted.  Loki had begrudgingly said “thank you” after Sif had elbowed him, rather roughly, in the ribs. 

 

And Thor could also cook.  Sif had been doing “alright” since their grandparents died, when it came to their meals.  But the first time Loki tasted Thor’s chicken enchiladas he had wanted to weep.  They were _that_ good.

 

So Loki had learned to put up with Thor.  It wasn’t like he could do anything about his presence.  Thor was becoming more and more of a permanent addition to their small family.  And Loki knew it would make Sif happy if he tried to get along with her beau.  But there were some things about Thor that Loki just couldn’t ignore. 

 

Like sometimes Thor’s eyes followed him.  Sometimes Loki would catch him staring at him, eyes a bit darkened with an unreadable expression, until Thor would catch himself and look away.  Loki didn’t know exactly what it meant.  But it gave him a funny feeling n his stomach. 

 

Other times, Thor would touch him unnecessarily.  Like if Loki was helping out by peeling vegetables or washing dishes, Thor would come up behind him and rub his shoulders, telling him how much he “appreciated” it when Loki was being good.  Loki didn’t want to admit he liked it—the praise _and_ the feel of Thor’s big hands on him—so he would wiggle out of Thor’s grasp, and make some snide remark or give a huff of indignation. But he was always left with flushed cheeks and the lingering feeling of Thor’s heavy, hot hands on him.  And it would remind him of the feelings he was trying to ignore.

 

That he had started to become _attracted_ to Thor. 

 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Loki, really.  Loki had always found himself _watching_ men. Not boys. _Men_. 

 

Something about their big bodies, their facial hair, and even the lines around their eyes, made Loki feel warm and fuzzy-headed.  He would always imagine what it would feel like to have big arms wrapped around him.  To have a sturdy body caging him in, keeping him warm and protecting him. 

 

When Loki had been 13 he had pretty much told Sif, one night while watching old reruns, that he thought he “might like guys.”  Sif had scoffed, not even pausing a moment as she continued to shovel popcorn in her mouth and said, “I’m glad _you_ finally figured it out.”  She then winked at him, giving him a big grin, and that had been the end of that conversation.

 

Loki knew there was nothing wrong with him liking boys.  He just didn’t quite know what to do with the fact that he liked _men_ when he knew he probably wasn’t supposed to. And because he couldn’t find himself interested in the other boys around him, he hadn’t had much opportunity to _explore_ what that realization meant about him. 

 

Loki had only kissed one other boy so far.  His friend, Tony.  But while he had liked it—it had solidified for him that he did actually _like_ guys—it hadn’t been fulfilling because Loki could only ever really see Tony as a _friend_.  He didn’t get that fluttery feeling in his chest that he did when he saw men he actually liked.  Tony just wasn’t… _it._

 

And so that left Loki looking elsewhere.  And elsewhere just happened to be at home.  Dating his _sister._ It wasn’t like Loki had _forgotten_ that Thor was Sif’s boyfriend.  Sif used the term often and it always made Loki cringe.  Thor was no _boy_.  He was all MAN. “Boyfriend” just didn’t seem appropriate.  But it didn’t change the fact that it was Sif’s right to use that term of ownership.  Thor was _hers._ Loki knew that.  He knew that lusting after his sister’s boyfriend was the worst thing he could possibly do.  It definitely hadn’t been intentional.

 

Honestly, Loki truly _had_ hated Thor in the beginning.  But, without his knowledge, all of the things about Thor that had initially made Loki internally fume and roll his eyes had slowly turned into characteristics that Loki found himself secretly relishing.  But that made things unbelievably difficult.  And at 16 Loki couldn’t afford for his life to be difficult.  He wasn’t skilled enough to think he could get away with the lies and the secrecies for long.  So he tried his best.  Tried to not find himself swooning over the man’s 1000 watt smile.  Or inhaling deeply the scent of Thor’s musky cologne whenever he came over to their house after work.  Or, even more embarrassingly, when he would find Thor’s gym clothes in the hamper when he was doing laundry and would stop to secretly sniff at them like some pervert.

 

And God help him if Thor or Sif ever found out about the _fantasies_ Loki had about the older man. Loki spent a lot of time on his own when Sif was at work or out with Thor.  He was maybe a little too familiar with internet porn.  And he had stumbled across a multitude of sites themed after “Daddies” and their boys.  Every time he watched one of the videos he imagined he was the boy getting pounded into and Thor was his _Daddy_ , and he came almost instantly.  It was always difficult to look Thor in the eye the next day.  The shame was almost palpable.  And it was worse when he had to look at Sif, because not only was it the shame but it was also crushing guilt. 

 

Loki was pretty much torturing himself.  Something had to give, and soon.  He could only hope that Sif and Thor broke up soon… or that Sif shipped him off to boarding school.  Because having to wait until he was 18 to get away from his sister and her hot boyfriend would be agony.  Loki didn’t even want to think what would happen if they got _married_.  

 

All Loki could do was tell himself to keep it together.  Look, but never touch.  Never let Thor or Sif know the shameful thoughts that were going on under the surface.  If he was committed to it—to being a good person—he should be able to make it through.  Give Thor the cold shoulder.  Try to keep his distance from the man.  Try _not_ to be mesmerized by his smile and floored by the delicious way he smelled. 

 

It would be hard, but Loki told himself he could do it. 

* * *

Then, one night, everything changed.

 

Loki woke up in the middle of the night, room thick with humid late summer air and his throat scratchy and dry.  Feeling miserable, he stumbled out of bed and went downstairs to get a drink.  He knew Thor had made some mint berry lemonade—so very _Thor_ —earlier that evening, and the thought of how refreshing that would be was enough to get him out of bed.   

 

As Loki made his way to the kitchen he kept all the lights off and stepped lightly.  Sif’s bedroom was the only one on the first floor and Loki had been chastised enough times about waking her up in the middle of the night.  Sif had always been a light sleeper.  He grimaced as he thought about that. 

 

Sif was a light sleeper but Thor was a heavy one.  Loki had learned that the hard way when he had walked into Sif’s bedroom one morning to get her laundry, while she was in the shower, and had stumbled across a large blond man snoring away in her bed. Only a thin white sheet was covering his otherwise naked body. Loki had let out an actual squeal of surprise, but the slumbering man hadn’t even stirred.  Loki stood there gaping until Sif had walked back into the room, wrapped in a towel and clearly flustered as she steered her little brother out of her bedroom.  In the hallway she whispered that _that_ was Thor, and that she had been meaning to introduce Loki to him over breakfast. Unsurprisingly Loki had been quite miffed for the rest of the day. 

 

Remembering back to it as he grabbed the handle of the fridge and pulled it open, Loki grimaced.  He had never been able to get the image of Thor, golden skin bathed in sunlight and lying sleeping amongst the white sheets, out of his memory.  He blamed Sif for that.  Sighing, he grabbed the chilled glass carafe and poured himself a tall glass.  He stood against the countertop, gulping down the cool liquid as he lamented his situation.

 

Then he heard an odd sound and he froze with the rim of the glass against his lips.  Confused, he looked around, not sure where the sound was coming from.  It sounded like some kind of animal.  A soft keening sound.  He glanced toward the kitchen door, which faced the backyard, wondering if it was coming from outside.  But then his brows furrowed as he listened more carefully and realized it wasn’t coming from the backyard.  No.  Instead, it was coming from further in the house.  From the hallway in which Sif’s bedroom was located. 

 

Loki flushed as soon as he realized what the sound must be.

 

Thor and his sister.  _Fucking_. 

 

A hot, ugly feeling flooded Loki’s chest.  It was anger and jealousy and shame.  He had never wanted to hear something like that.  He knew it went on, but had always been thankful that there was a floor, and his sister’s thoughtful discretion, that kept it from him.  Face on fire, Loki knew he should just stop what he was doing and run back upstairs.  That he should pretend like this had never happened and hope that he could forget the sounds.  But a secret part of him wanted to know more.  Not about his sister, of course; that part of it made his skin crawl.  But his curiosity to hear the sounds that _Thor_ made outweighed his disgust.  

 

Placing the glass down into the sink, Loki took a deep breath before slinking to the entrance off the kitchen, where Sif’s room was located.  Peeking down the hallway, Loki blushed harder when he realized he could hear the sounds so much more clearly.  The door was _open._ As soon as he realized, Loki had almost fully decided he needed to take his butt right back upstairs.  But then he heard the low, breathy panting of Thor and a jolt of desire went right to his gut. 

 

 _If there’s a hell, I’m going straight to it_ , Loki thought to himself. 

 

But he couldn’t stop his feet from taking him slowly down the hallway. Or the fact that his mouth went dry the closer he got to the door and the clearer Thor’s sounds became. 

 

From where he stood Loki could see that the door was slightly ajar, only opened a tiny bit.  They probably didn’t even realize they hadn’t locked it properly.  And now Loki was a slave to his curiosity.  It took only a few careful strides, being mindful of the squeaky floorboards, before Loki found himself standing in front of the door and peering in to the lamp-lit bedroom.

 

What he saw had Loki frozen in place. 

 

It wasn’t something he had ever planned to see, but now the image would forever be with him. There Thor was, in all of his naked, muscled glory, on his knees on the bed.  His back was fully facing the door, large body covering the expanse of Sif’s body beneath him.  From the vantage point he had, he couldn’t see much more than his sister’s slender calves, pressed up against Thor’s meatier ones. But there was no mystery who was beneath him, as every time Thor snapped his hips forward Sif let out a high-pitched whine.  

 

Loki’s face burned.  He had never imagined he’d hear such a sound come from his usually-composed sister.  The fact that Thor was able to make her come so completely undone floored him.  It made him think that what Thor was doing to her—the way he was making her _feel_ —must be really amazing.  And Loki couldn’t help but imagine the sounds _he_ would make if Thor was doing that to him.  The thought immediately made a hot flush of shame fill his chest, but he couldn’t force himself to turn away. 

 

He watched, transfixed, as the muscles in Thor’s back flexed as he thrusted, hips moving in powerful, controlled motions, and listened as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room.  The sounds embarrassed him—slick and wet-sounding.  But that wasn’t the only sound that flooded Loki’s ears.  More than anything, it was the sounds Thor was making. Thor was panting.  At times even grunting. He sounded like an animal.  It was so different from the placid, smiling, friendly guy who often sat across from Loki at breakfast.  And it made Loki _hard_. 

 

As he watched the plump, rounded globes of Thor’s ass as he continued to piston his hips—continued to thoroughly _fuck Loki’s sister—_ all Loki could think about was how good it would be if he were in his sister’s place.  What would it feel like for Thor to hold him by the hips like that, and fuck him so hard that he squealed?  Loki had to bite his lip to hold back a whimper of his own.

 

Then he watched as Thor reached forward with one hand, and could see that Thor had fisted his hand in Sif’s dark hair.  Loki wondered briefly whether that hurt, but Sif’s encouraging moan quickly wiped all doubt from his mind.  And it seemed that that had turned Thor on even more, as he watched the pace of Thor’s thrusts speed up, almost brutally.

 

“Fuck, babe, I’m coming,” Thor grunted.  “You ready, huh?  You want this, you little slut?  You ready for my come?”

 

Hearing Thor talk like that sent a delicious thrill down Loki’s spine.  Would Thor talk to _him_ like that?  Loki couldn’t help it as he reached down to rub at his painfully stiff cock through the front of his pajama bottoms. 

 

“Fuck,” was all Sif groaned out in response, sounding breathless. 

 

And then Thor let out a guttural moan, as he threw his head back and his body stiffened.  Loki watched slack-jawed, mouth dry, as Thor came.  He was beautiful, body stretched taut and a blissed-out look on his face.   But then Thor’s eyes lazily slid open . 

 

Loki jumped as he saw those blue eyes trained on him.  Feeling his heart leap up into his throat, he immediately backed away from the door.  Panicked, he turned on his heels and ran. 

 

He tried to take the stairs as quietly as he could as he raced back up to his room.  Closing the door behind him, Loki pressed his back against it and slid to the floor.  He was terrified that Thor had seen him.  That he would tell Sif.  That they would come upstairs, yelling at him, calling him sick, depraved, _twisted_.

 

But even as his heart hammered in his chest, and his thoughts raced, Loki could not deny that he was still so unbelievably hard, the images and sounds he had just seen branded on his memory. 

 

Loki couldn’t help it as his hand snaked its way down his front and into his pajama bottoms.  As soon as his fist closed around his straining erection, a hiss of relief escaped his lips.  

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Loki whispered to himself as he quickly brought himself off, ashamed and incredibly turned on at the same time. 

 

When he finally came, Loki bit his lip to muffle his sounds, coming so hard and fast he felt his breath leave him.  It took a few minutes for him to return to reality.  For him to realize what he had just done.  And when he did he broke out in a cold sweat. 

 

Scared, he listened carefully.  The house was silent.  It didn’t seem as if anyone was going to be stomping their way up the stairs any time soon.  Sighing shakily as he pushed himself to his feet, Loki convinced himself that Thor hadn’t really seen him at all.  The hallway was dark.  Thor’s eyes had been open only slightly.  It was unlikely he had even been focusing on anything.

 

 _He didn’t see me_ , Loki told himself. 

 

As he climbed into bed, body still thrumming with the after-effects of his orgasm, Loki hoped that he would never have to own up to his shameful actions and that he could just push the night’s events out of his mind. 

* * *

But Loki soon learned why people used the phrase “curiosity killed the cat.”   

 

Because he _couldn’t_ push the image of Thor out of his mind.  And he couldn’t look at him in the same way ever again. 

 

Saying that facing Thor the morning after had been awkward would be the understatement of the year.  Loki hadn’t been able to look at him, for fear that _Thor_ would be avoiding his gaze, now that he knew Loki was a pervert.  But Thor had acted the same as always.  Smiling as he asked Loki if he wanted bacon with the pancakes he was making for them.  As Loki forced himself to glance up at Thor, he saw no feigned friendliness; no discomfort or disgust.  And while that had lifted a weight off his shoulders, and had definitely been a source of relief, it had had the complete opposite effect of making Loki feel like he had gotten _away_ with something.  That he knew a secret side of Thor, that Thor would never be aware of. 

 

And once he knew that Thor had a side to him that might not be disgusted by Loki’s fantasies, it had only contributed to even more extreme fantasies on Loki’s part.  He had always imagined Thor would be someone who would “make love”—soft and gentle, as he whispered tender words of endearment.  That was partially why Loki had felt so guilty about his desires for Thor.  But Thor _fucked_ , with abandon and unapologetically.  Thor _enjoyed_ it.  The sound of his heavy breathing and pleased groans were evidence enough.  And the way he talked to Sif?  Straight-laced, proper Sif?  It told Loki that maybe Thor might be interested in talking to Loki the way Loki had secretly always imagined he would. 

 

Telling him that he knew Loki was a dirty, lustful boy, but all he needed was a Daddy to properly sort him out.  To give him what he has always needed.  It was that mix of knowing Thor could be sweet, concerned, and fatherly, but that he also had a side of him that could fuck Loki hard when he needed it.   Loki trembled just thinking about it.  

 

And now that Loki knew what Thor looked like—what kind of person he could really be—Loki wanted him that much more.  Which meant his envy of his sister turned into a bitter, hot jealousy.  And as the weeks passed, Loki began to resent her relationship with him.  

 

Loki was convinced Sif didn’t _deserve_ Thor.  Not that she didn’t deserve to be happy. She did.  All Loki wanted for her was to be happy. But _Thor_ wasn’t right for her.  All Sif wanted to do was change Thor to make him into the perfect man she wanted him to be.  Like he was some kind of trophy, signaling that she had finally “made” it.  The little things Sif had said to Loki over the years, when they were in the privacy of each other’s company, now served as further proof to him that Thor wasn’t right for Sif.  She always fussed about Thor’s hair being too long.  Or wanting him to change how he dressed, swapping his college t-shirts and well-worn jeans for khakis and blazers. Or thinking he should expand his business, even though he liked being able to work every day with his best friends.  She treated Thor like he was a good starter model, but, with her help, he could be _upgraded_. 

 

But Loki would take Thor as he was.  It didn’t matter to him if Thor was a little rough around the edges.  That was what he liked about him.  He had seen Thor switch from gentle and playful when kidding around with him at home to forceful and stern when dealing with clients on the phone.  It had always given Loki a little thrill.  And he liked Thor’s scruff, and the way he pulled his sun-kissed blond hair back into a low bun.  All he could imagine was what it would feel like for Thor’s beard to rub against his face, and all over the rest of his body.  What it would feel like to run his hand through Thor’s silky locks, pulling on them as Thor made tremors of pleasure run through his body. 

 

But Loki also found himself worrying that all these fantasies were for naught.  Even if Thor was the kind of person who would ever be interested in a kid—a _boy_ at that—Loki was convinced Thor would never be interested in _him._ Not if he already had Sif.  Loki had always thought Sif was beautiful.  They didn’t share much in common other than their rich, raven-black hair and their tall stature.  Where Sif had pretty, big almond-shaped hazel eyes, Loki’s eyes were glassy-green, a strange color that made his already pale face look even paler.  And where Sif had sleek, wavy hair, Loki’s was often a curly mess that he struggled to control with product and careful blow-drying.

 

And that’s what he found himself thinking as he sat at the kitchen table, chin rested on his fist, as Thor plated their dinners, when Sif walked in, looking statuesque, in a fitted black pencil-skirt suit and her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail.  It had started to become a bit of a routine that, on nights when Thor was coming over, Sif would leave him to do the cooking.  And sometimes he showed up a bit earlier, to get a head start (and because he made his own hours at work), so that dinner was ready by the time Sif came home.  Loki always made sure to make himself scarce when that happened, so he didn’t spend the time drooling over Thor.  But he couldn’t avoid contact when Thor called him down for dinner.  It was important for them all to eat together. 

 

Loki watched as Thor placed their plates down—lamb with roasted potatoes and grilled asparagus—before he sat down to Loki’s left and opened a bottle of beer.   Loki inhaled the food deeply, already catching a whiff of the rosemary on the lamb and the garlic on the potatoes.  He let out a soft “mmm” and blushed when he heard Thor chuckle.  Ignoring him, Loki stuck his fork into one of the stalks of asparagus and shoved it in his mouth. 

 

“So… Thor… _darling_ ,” Sif said as she took her seat, across from Thor.

 

Both Thor and Loki looked up at her before glancing at each other.  It was obvious Sif was going to be leading in to something she anticipated needing to have to butter Thor up for. 

 

Thor let out a long sigh before picking up his bottle and taking a healthy swig.

 

“Yeah, Sif?” he asked. 

 

“So I have some news…and a favor I need to ask of you,” she said, smiling at him beseechingly. 

 

Thor took another long drink and gave her an expectant look.  Loki remained quiet, as he chewed on his food, having no idea where this conversation was going to go.  His spot at the table was at the head, with Sif and Thor on either side, and he knew to stay out of the conversation if they were going to get into an argument.  He hoped it wasn’t going to go that route tonight; it would ruin his dinner, and tonight it was especially tasty. 

 

“Okay.  So today at work I was told there was an opportunity for me to go to this leadership conference up in Boston.  Julie in HR told me that the company only pegs people for this if they’re looking to groom them for a managerial position,” Sif said excitedly.  “So, it’s something I _really_ can’t pass up on.”

 

“Oh. Okay.  That’s great Sif.  Congratulations,” Thor said, smiling at her, blue eyes crinkling at the corners.  Loki felt something in his chest throb.  

 

“Here’s the thing though….” Sif continued, cringing as she spoke, as if she knew Thor wasn’t going to like what she was about to say.  “It’s in two weeks from now.  The week of the 17th.”

 

Loki watched as Thor’s face dropped.

 

“That’s… But that’s our anniversary.  I had the whole weekend planned,” he said.

 

Sif looked appropriately apologetic, but it was obvious to Loki she wasn’t going to be thwarted.  Sif always got what she wanted.  

 

“Oh, I know, baby.  And you’re so wonderful. I’m sure you had something really amazing planned.  But, I can’t… I can’t pass up this opportunity.  We can celebrate when I get back, okay?  Please, Thor,” she said, reaching over and running her fingers over the top of Thor’s hand. 

 

Loki looked away, feeling his stomach twisting, and hating himself for being so petty.

 

Thor sighed, but he flipped his hand over and took Sif’s hand.

 

“I’m not happy about it…” he began.  “But… Well, I’ll do whatever you need, babe.  I just want to make you happy.” 

 

The twisting in Loki’s stomach intensified.

 

“Oh, what did I ever do to deserve you,” Sif asked, grinning at Thor.

 

Loki wondered the same thing. 

 

But Thor just laughed as he released her hand, and started in on his lamb.

 

“And so… for that _favor_ I needed?” she asked after a few moments, looking guilty.

 

Loki saw her glance at him out of the corner of her eye and he stiffened.  He didn’t know what she was thinking, but he already knew he wasn’t going to like what she was going to say.

 

“Yeah?” Thor asked around a mouthful of potato.

 

“I’m going to be gone for almost a full week.  Basically Friday morning into Wednesday night.  Loki has no one to watch him, so-” she began.

 

“What?” Loki asked, voice coming out as offended as he felt as he dropped his fork, causing it to clatter against the plate.  “I’m _16_!  I don’t need to be _baby-sat_!”

 

“You’re _barely_ 16, Loki,” Sif snapped at him.  “You think turning 16 two months ago all of a sudden makes you able to properly take care of yourself?  You don’t cook for yourself.  You don’t know how to check the pilot on the furnace. You can’t _drive_ ; how’re you gonna get to school?”

 

Loki pouted at her, but he couldn’t deny the truth of her words.  It just felt so _infantilizing_ to know that she was basically asking Thor to _watch_ him.  The last person he wanted to see him as a kid was _Thor_. 

 

Hearing no more protests from her brother, Sif turned back to Thor.

 

“So, babe, it would be a real big favor to me if I knew there was someone here to make sure Loki was okay.  That he’s not having Cheetos and Pepis every night for dinner for a whole week.  That he remembers to wear his _retainer_ ,” she said as she shot Loki another look. 

 

Fuming, Loki rolled his eyes and looked away.  Sif was really going all out now. Next thing he knew, she was going to tell Thor he also needed to make sure to check that Loki didn’t wet the bed or something.  He glowered. 

 

Thor shot Loki a sympathetic look, and it made Loki suddenly feel better, but he forced himself to hold the scowl on his face.  He couldn’t make himself _that_ obvious.

 

“Sure, it’s no problem,” Thor said as he smiled at him.  “I’d be happy to do it. I’m sure Lo and I will have a great time together.”

 

Loki flushed as he looked away, unable to hold Thor’s eyes.  He had called him _Lo_.  That was a first.  It made Loki feel tingly all over.

 

Thor opened his mouth to speak but the sound of his ringtone cut through the kitchen and he grabbed for his phone in his pocket.

 

“Oh, it’s Volstagg,” he said, frowning.  “He wouldn’t normally call.  I wonder if something’s going on at the office.  I gotta take this.  I’ll be back in a few, okay?”

 

Sif smiled and nodded at him before Thor got up and excused himself.  As soon as he was out of the kitchen, Loki felt Sif’s eyes land on him.

 

“Could you, for once, try _not_ to be such a brat when it comes to Thor,” she asked, sighing dramatically.

 

Loki felt his face heat up.

 

“I’m _not_ being a brat,” he mumbled.

 

“Loki, come on. Please. I know you hate Thor. _Thor_ knows you hate Thor. We just can’t understand why.  Thor has been nothing but nice to you since the first day you guys met. He’s trying really hard. And the least you could do is meet him halfway,” Sif said.

 

Loki averted his eyes.

 

Sif sighed again, but this time there was less annoyance in her tone.

 

She reached over and placed her hand over his.  Loki couldn’t look her in the face, so instead he stared at her cranberry red painted nails. 

 

“I know transitions are… hard for you,” she began carefully. “But Thor… well, he may really become a _permanent_ thing if we keep going at the rate we’re going.  So it’s best if you could try to find some common ground with him.  And maybe this weekend alone together might be a good time to figure out what that common ground could be.”

 

“We have nothing in common,” Loki groused.

 

He knew he was pouting and being a brat, just like Sif had accused, but what was the alternative?  Tell his sister the reason why he was anxious about being left alone with her boyfriend for a few days was that he wasn’t quite sure he could stop himself from trying to _jump_ him? 

 

“Loki. Don’t make me spell this out for you.  You’ll have free range of the house. I won’t be around to tell you what time to go to bed or whether or not you can watch R-rated movies.  I’m sure you can find _something_ fun to do with Thor while I’m gone,” Sif said, deadpanning him.  

 

At that moment Thor walked back into the kitchen and Sif looked away, missing how red and flustered Loki became at her suggestion.

 

Of _course_ he could think of something fun to do with Thor.  That was the whole _problem_. 

* * *

The weeks leading up to Sif’s trip passed quickly. Almost too quickly.  And before Loki knew it, it was Friday afternoon, Sif was gone, and he was opening the door up to a smiling Thor, a mere thirty minutes after Loki had gotten home from school.  

 

Loki forced himself to smile back, but he was sure it looked as uncomfortable as it felt.  The idea of being in close quarters with Thor all weekend long was making him anxious.  He promised himself he’d stay as far away from Thor as he could.  He could hole up in his room.  It’s not like that would be so uncharacteristic for him.

 

But apparently Thor had different ideas.

 

Once he was settled in, Thor came up to Loki’s room and knocked on his door.  Opening the door to him there made Loki’s heart beat wildly in his chest.  Thor had never been up to his room before. And seeing him there, right at the threshold, set Loki’s mind aflutter with wild thoughts.  But he forced himself to rein it in, before Thor figured him out. 

 

“What’re you doing tonight?” Thor asked, voice sounding a little stilted.

 

Apparently Thor felt uncertain as well.  And that, for some reason, relaxed Loki.

 

“Nothing…” Loki said.  “I’m just… I don’t know.  Probably gonna read?”

 

He hated how lame he sounded, but it didn’t appear his answer had dissuaded Thor, who smiled softly.  

 

“Okay, so... I have reservations at ‘Pane de Vita’ tonight because I was supposed to be going with your sister for our anniversary.  It’s that new place that opened up downtown. It’s basically been impossible to get a reservation to this place and I had to book it four months ago.  I’d hate to waste it,” Thor said with a shrug. “So why don’t we go together?”

 

Loki blinked at him in surprise.

 

“You want to take me on your… anniversary date?” he asked.

 

Thor flushed.  Apparently it sounded as ridiculous to him as it did to Loki. 

 

“I mean… it’s not a _date_ , okay?  It’s just going to dinner.  And then we can go out and do something fun afterward.  No big deal,” Thor said.

 

Loki felt his heart thudding in his chest.  Even though Thor had clearly said it was most definitely _not_ a date, Loki couldn’t help but see it as just that.  Dinner with Thor.  Alone. For once.  Without Sif’s presence to make Loki either feel guilty for betraying her, or jealous that Thor was giving her attention instead of him.

 

So, without hesitation, Loki said, “Yes!”

* * *

Three hours later, Loki was in a button-down shirt, skinny tie, and even skinnier jeans, sitting across from Thor who looked so handsome, in his navy blue blazer, crisp white shirt, and jeans, that it was almost criminal.  Thor had told him that, since it was a “fancy restaurant,” they had to get dressed up a bit.  But Loki didn’t own much dressy attire.  He felt self-conscious, sitting there across from Thor, but Thor had made the point of telling him, before they left the house, that he looked “great.” So Loki had tried to hold on to the feeling he had experienced to keep him from feeling too out of place here. 

 

Maybe he could drink his nervousness away? 

 

Loki reached out and grabbed the wine list, but before he could even open it Thor was slipping it out of his hand.

 

“Kid, don’t push your luck,” Thor said, with a laugh.

 

Loki flushed, loving the deep sound of Thor’s voice.

 

“Come on,” Loki said, putting on a playful smirk.  “If you were out with Sif, I’m sure she’d be having a glass of wine.  Or _three_.  So just treat me like you’d treat her.”

 

Thor stared at him for a second, an unreadable expression on his face, and Loki arched his eyebrow in question, wondering what he had said to get that kind of reaction from Thor, before Thor dropped his eyes down to the menu in his hands.

 

“I don’t think Sif would appreciate me letting her 16 year old little brother drink alcohol while on my watch,” Thor said with a sigh.

 

Loki frowned feeling his hackles rise.

 

“Everyone acts like I’m such a kid.  What makes you think I’ve never drank before?  What makes you think I haven’t done a _ton_ of other stuff that you and Sif would “disapprove of?” Huh?” Loki asked.

 

Thor’s expression darkened.

 

“Because I know you’re smarter than that.   And you wouldn’t unnecessarily put yourself in any situation that would be dangerous or compromising for you. I know you were raised better than that,” Thor said sternly.

 

Loki flushed.  He felt ashamed.  But he also felt somewhat pleased by the scolding.  He glanced down at his hands in his lap, so he wouldn’t have to look Thor in the eyes.  Loki was confused, himself, about his strange desires.  He didn’t need Thor asking him questions he couldn’t answer.  

 

At that moment, the waiter returned to take their orders, and his appearance broke the tense mood. 

 

Dinner passed pleasantly.  Loki felt himself relaxing around Thor, and feeling more like he could be himself, without Sif around.  He told Thor more about his life—his friends at school, what classes he liked, what activities he was a part of.  And Thor seemed genuinely interested, laughing at Loki’s jokes and the exasperated faces he made when he talked about his friends Tony and Darcy. 

 

Part-way through dinner, a contemplative look came over Thor’s face, before he pushed his half-finished glass of red wine toward Loki and gave him a conspiratorial wink.  Loki flushed and quickly reached for the glass before Thor decided to change his mind.  The notes of the robust liquid flooded his mouth as he took a hearty sip and then grinned at Thor, to show his appreciation.  Over the course of dinner, Thor had two more glasses and, through his covert sharing of them with Loki, Loki had about a full glass himself.  He felt pleasantly buzzed. 

 

“I’m _stuffed_ ,” Thor said as he leaned back and ran his hand over his still washboard-flat stomach. “How was the chicken Alfredo?”

 

“It was pretty good,” Loki said. “I feel like Sif would shriek if she saw how much cream there was in here.”

 

Thor laughed and shook his head.

 

“Oh man, we shouldn’t make fun of her,” Thor said, but the light in his eyes told Loki he was amused.

 

“Come on, you know I’m right.  She eats nothing but health food and works out so much.  She would _never_ order something like this.  She won’t even let _me_ eat stuff like this.  I can only sneak it when I’m out with friends,” Loki said. 

 

Thor smiled fondly at him and Loki felt himself flushing self-consciously

 

“Well… all I’m saying is… you know… I liked dinner and…I-I had a good time. So thanks,” Loki muttered as he looked away. 

 

“No problem,” Thor said, a smile evident in his voice. 

 

A lull descended over them and Loki found himself squirming under Thor’s gaze.

 

“Hey, I know I promised to take you out somewhere after dinner, but I’m so beat I know I’m not going to have the energy for anything too exciting.  I’m an old man, you know,” Thor said, laughing. 

 

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor’s statement.  Thor was definitely no “old man.”  He was 32, and _ripped_.  He was probably in his prime. 

 

“How about we just go back home and veg out on the couch?  Watch some movies?” Thor suggested.  

 

Loki thought about it.  Alone with Thor.  Watching movies in the dark.  Cuddled up on the couch.  He wasn’t going to say no to that.

 

“That… that sounds good,” Loki said, tripping over his words.

 

“Awesome,” Thor said, lips parting in a big grin.  “And you know, we can even make sundaes, with all the works. And I promise I won’t tell Sif.”

 

Then Thor winked at him and Loki was sure he blushed as red as a tomato.   

* * *

An hour later, they found themselves on the sofa, watching a comedy as they stuffed their faces with over-indulgent sundaes, a large bowl of popcorn sitting on the table for later. They were on either side of the sofa and Loki found himself feeling simultaneously nervous about the proximity to Thor and feeling like all he wanted to do was get closer. 

 

Thor was big; all long legs and broad body.  Having to share with him like this—so purposefully _not_ touching—left Loki scrunched up in one corner, trying to keep his distance while struggling to get comfortable.  But he just didn’t know if Thor would allow it if he wanted to get closer.  A small voice in his head told him of _course_ Thor would.  Thor was all about wanting them to be closer, more friendly.  But Loki knew Thor was thinking of a closeness that was more like _brothers_.  Not the kind of closeness that Loki was thinking. 

 

Thor let out a laugh, blue eyes lighting up, and the skin around his eyes crinkling in amusement, as he watched the antics on the TV screen.  Loki found himself staring. Thor was so _handsome._ It wasn’t fair.  His skin was sun-kissed from all the time he spent outside.  His blond hair looked like it would be soft to the touch.  And as Loki’s eyes raked unabashedly over Thor’s profile, he found himself wondering again about what it would feel like having Thor’s beard rubbing against him.  On his cheeks.  Down his neck.  Between his thighs…

 

The thought made Loki let out a little “mmph” of want.

 

Thor glanced over to him curiously and Loki quickly looked away, embarrassed. His desire for Thor was turning his brain to mush.  But it was also making him a bit more reckless.  He had never sat in the same room as Thor and allowed himself to just give in to his dirty thoughts.  It had always been too risky.  But today he had spent more time with Thor than he ever had and instead of it shattering his rose-tinted glasses, all it did was confirm to him how much he _wanted_ him. 

 

So what was the point in denying himself anymore?

 

Thor had practically taken him out on a _date_.  He let him drink.  He didn’t seem to mind it when they made fun of Sif.  In fact, he didn’t seem to mind it that Sif was gone at all.  Was it _just_ Loki who felt this way?  Or was it really possible that Thor might…harbor some feelings too?  Face reddening, Loki bit his lip at the thought of this.  But there was no way to know for sure.  Knowing Thor, he’d never be the one to make the first move.  The only thing he could do was test his hypothesis.

 

Feeling emboldened in the darkness, Loki placed down his empty ice cream bowl and shifted until he was leaning up against Thor’s thigh. 

 

Thor glanced at him, looking for an explanation.

 

“I wanna lie down,” Loki explained, giving Thor his best pout.  “If we lie down together there’d be room for both of us, right?”  

 

Thor looked at him, brows furrowing in his confusion, but he was smiling too.  As if it was a pleasant surprise.   

 

“Ah… okay?  Yeah… I mean, sure. If you’re… if you’re comfortable with that,” Thor said, as he began scooching back in the couch to give Loki some room to lie down in front of him. 

 

Thor didn’t lie down completely, but instead pulled his legs up, while his upper body remained upright, as he reclined against the armrest.  It seemed as if he was trying to keep it a bit more proper.  But Loki just beamed as he scrambled into position, lying down in front of Thor and feeling the delicious heat of Thor’s chest, hips and thighs pressed up against his back.  Being this close to Thor, he could smell the subtle scent of Thor’s woodsy cologne.  Loki had to fight the urge to tremble. 

 

Thor seemed tense at first, and it took a while for his body to relax against Loki’s as they continued to watch the movie.  But soon Thor calmed down, asking Loki to pass him the popcorn, and laughing along as the movie progressed.  Loki loved the way the reverberations of his laugh felt against his back, and found himself barely able to follow the plot of the movie, as he basked in the sensation.  

 

Thor’s hand was resting on the arm rest, fingers hanging down, so close Loki knew if he only craned his neck a little he would be caressed by those long digits.  He almost wanted to ask Thor to run his fingers through his hair.  But he knew that would be asking too much.

 

“Lo?” Thor said, stressing the word, as if this wasn’t the first time he had called for Loki’s attention.

 

Loki jumped and turned to look up at Thor.

 

“Movie not holding your attention?” Thor asked, looking apologetic.

 

“N-no, that’s not it at all,” Loki said hurriedly.  He didn’t want Thor to offer to shut it off.  This would all come to an end far too quickly.

 

“I’m just… uh, a little zoned out I guess. I feel really comfy here,” Loki said, blushing.

 

Thor stared at him, eyes lingering lengthily again, before he averted his eyes, and held up the large plastic popcorn bowl.

 

“We’re out of popcorn,” he explained.  “Mind making us some more?”

 

“Oh. O-kay.  Sure,” Loki said as he grabbed the bowl and got to his feet.   

 

He wondered if Thor would so easily accept him back into the position he had vacated when he returned.  But he wasn’t going to be a brat.  Tonight was about making Thor like him, and showing Thor that Loki liked him too. 

 

As Loki walked into the kitchen, he heard Thor laugh aloud again at the movie. Loki couldn’t help but smile.  He grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and tossed it in the microwave.  As he waited, he chewed aimlessly at his lip.  What had transpired tonight had been, for all intents and purposes, a major success.  He had been able to get close to Thor, without Thor showing him a look of disgust or pushing him away.  Loki shivered slightly, remembering how nice it felt to have Thor’s wide, warm chest pressed up against him.  Loki promised himself that if this was all he ever got, he would be happy with it.  There was no point in being greedy. 

 

But then Thor walked into the kitchen, brows furrowed and that unreadable expression on his face again, and Loki jumped, standing up straighter.

 

“Look…” Thor said as he ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. “I gotta ask… I mean, what’s going on with you lately?”

 

Loki blinked owlishly.  He had no idea what to say.  He didn’t know exactly what Thor was asking, but he couldn’t deny that his heart had started to race in his chest, afraid that Thor was asking what he hoped he wasn’t.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Loki said, voice soft.

 

Thor looked at him, frowning.

 

“I never know what to expect from you,” Thor said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  “Half the time I think you hate my guts.  Then other times you look at me like you’re so sad you want to cry.  And I never know what to do.  I try to talk to you—be nice to you—but you always push me away.  And tonight?   Tonight was _great_ , Loki. But I have no idea where the hell it came from, and what I need to do to get you to be more like this, more of the time.” 

 

Loki flushed.  Thor had caught him _staring_ at him.  Pathetically pining, more like it.  And Loki had no good explanation for it.  He turned around as the microwave beeped, thankful for the distraction.  But when he went to go open the microwave door, Thor’s hand closed around his keeping it shut.  Suddenly, Loki realized that Thor was right behind him, looming over him.  Body pressed close. And a pitiful moan escaped his lips as he shuddered.

 

Thor stepped back as if burned, and Loki spun around, preparing to apologize profusely.  But then he saw that Thor’s expression had changed.  Realization. With a mix of shock.  But also… curiosity? 

 

“Loki,” Thor said carefully, voice deep and sounding strained.  “What was that just now?”

 

Thor’s eyes were dark.  Intimidating.   And Loki looked away. He was ashamed. What could he say?  There was no way to explain away the fact that he had just _moaned_ , loudly, like some needy slut, just because Thor’s body had touched his.

 

“What is going on with you?  I need you to tell me.  Say it,” Thor’s voice brooked no room for argument.

 

And he had gotten closer again.  Caging Loki’s body in against the counter.  Loki wasn’t _trapped_.  He knew that.  There was enough room that if he really wanted to get away, he could.  But Loki found himself looking up into Thor’s eyes and feeling as if he had no choice but to come clean.  That he would disappoint Thor if he lied. 

 

Blinking rapidly, feeling tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, Loki felt the words tumbling from his lips unbidden. 

 

“I- I like you!” he sobbed out.  “I’m probably in _love_ with you, okay? All I can think about is you.  About you kissing me.  And touching me.  And doing r-really dirty things to me.  Putting your hands all over me.   So much that it makes me feel like I’m going crazy.  I know it’s wrong, but I want you, Thor.  I want you to _fuck_ me.” 

 

Loki expected Thor to recoil from him in disgust.  Shout at him.  Tell him he was a bad person.  A _sick_ person.  But instead, Thor closed the gap between them, so close that Loki felt his eyes crossing as he tried to focus in on Thor in front of him.  Then Thor’s hands moved, one snaking down to grip at Loki’s hip—hard enough to cause him to gasp—and the other one slamming down against the cupboard above Loki’s head.

 

“Is that really what you want, huh?  You wanna be fucked by the same cock that fucks your sister?” Thor asked, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh of Loki’s ear.

 

Loki shuddered, face flushing with shame and desire. That _was_ what he wanted.  Even though he knew he should feel like a bad person for wanting it, it didn’t change the fact that his cock sprung to life and his knees shook.  He couldn’t believe Thor was saying this to him right now.  It sounded like Thor was excited about it.  Like he _wanted_ to do it. 

 

“ _Yes_.  Yes, I want you to fuck me.  _Please_ ,” Loki said as he pushed up against Thor, trying to grind his body against Thor’s bigger one.

 

But Thor grabbed his hips and stilled their movements. It was so easy for Thor to manhandle him.  And the thought of it made Loki let out a desperate whine.

 

“You don’t know _what_ you want. What the fuck do you even know about sex?  You’re still just a little kid.  I’m sure you’ve never even been fucked,” Thor growled at him, eyes serious and searching his.

 

Loki's eyes widened. He was nervous that Thor was going to back down.  That he was going to tell Loki this was all a bad idea.  And he couldn’t let that happen.

 

“I haven’t," Loki admitted, voice breathy. "But that doesn’t change the fact that I know that I want you to do it to me. You can be my first.”

 

Thor breathed in deeply, eyes dilating, Loki’s words having an obvious effect on him.  Loki licked his lips and watched as Thor's eyelids grew heavy with lust.

“Is that so?” Thor asked, as he tilted his head to the side.

 

He laughed but there was no mirth behind it.  He ran a hand over his face and shuddered.  It was obvious he was fast reaching his limit. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re getting into.  This is some kind of fantasy you’ve built for yourself.  You think it’s as easy as what you see in porn?  It’s gonna hurt.  And you’ve always been a baby.  You’re gonna cry,” Thor told him dismissively.

 

Loki shook his head frantically.

 

“I _won’t_ ,” he said as he moved closer to Thor, latching his mouth on to Thor’s collarbone and sucking gently, pleased when Thor inhaled sharply but didn’t push him away.  “And even if I do, I won’t tell you to stop. I promise.  You can do whatever you want to me.”

 

And that was it.  The last of Thor’s resolve snapped.  He wound his arms around Loki’s waist and lifted him up.  Loki let out a small yelp of surprise as he scrambled to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck and hold on.  But Thor wasn’t intending on taking him very far. 

 

Before he knew it, Loki was being laid down on the kitchen table and the air was rushing out of his lungs in a whoosh.  But then Thor’s mouth was on him, and he couldn’t breathe for a different reason.  He moaned helplessly as he locked his arms around Thor’s broad back and thrusted his hips upward, practically humping Thor, desperate for relief.   

 

Thor chuckled, a sound that was dark to Loki’s ears, before he pulled away and pressed his hand against Loki’s chest, holding him in place.

 

“All in good time, little boy,” Thor growled.

 

He then reached for Loki’s hips, pulling him further down the table.  Loki gasped as Thor’s hands moved up to the front of his chest, sending a jolt of electricity through him.  But Thor wasn’t trying to tease him.  He was trying to get him naked.  Thor’s hands were hot and heavy on him as Thor tried to undo the buttons on his shirt as fast as he could.  Loki cursed the fact that he was probably wearing the most difficult clothes to take off.  Everything, from his dress shirt down to his skinny jeans, was _tight_.   But that didn’t seem to slow Thor down. 

 

In a matter of minutes, Thor had tugged off Loki’s tie and shirt, followed by his undershirt.  And when Thor all but yanked Loki’s jeans down his legs, Loki couldn’t help the sound of surprise that slipped past his lips.  He didn’t even have enough time to be self-conscious about the fact that he was practically lying naked in front of the man he had been fantasizing about for months, before Thor’s hands were on his hips and pulling down his underwear as well.

 

Loki blushed hotly.  He couldn’t help the kneejerk reaction to shut his legs and cover himself.  But, Thor was faster than him and before Loki's hands could reach their destination, Thor was grabbing his wrists with one of his large hands and holding them above Loki’s head.

 

“You leave them there, you hear me?”  Thor asked, voice deep and gruff.  Loki trembled and quickly nodded.  He didn’t mind being told what to do. He relished it, actually. 

 

He watched Thor carefully as Thor’s eyes raked down his body.  Loki couldn’t help that he was shaking.  He was nervous Thor wouldn’t like what he was seeing.  And he was embarrassed about how hard he was, his cock curving up over his stomach.  He wanted to hide himself from Thor, but he knew Thor wouldn’t like that.  So he forced himself to stay still.  And let Thor look his fill.

 

When Thor finally touched him, running a hand gently over his hip—almost like a caress—Loki let out a breathy moan.

 

Thor chuckled again.

 

“It all makes sense now,” Thor said as he looked up at him.

 

Loki couldn’t form any words, so he just stared at Thor, eyes wide. 

 

“Those looks you’ve been giving me all this time,” Thor explained, letting his hand stroke down the length of Loki’s thigh, to his knee, and back up to his hip again.  Loki squirmed. 

 

“I could never figure it out.  You always acted like you hated me, but then whenever Sif would flirt with me, or touch me, you sometimes looked so _furious._ I thought, at first, it was because you were mad at me for taking your big sister away.  But, _no_.  That wasn’t it at all, was it?  You were just jealous you couldn’t be _her,_ weren’t you?”  Thor asked.

 

Loki whimpered, and turned his face away.

 

But Thor grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

 

“You’re such a bad boy, Loki,” he said.  “So _dirty_.”

 

Loki’s skin flushed with shame and he had to fight not to close his eyes against the intensity of Thor’s stare.  And the _truth_ of Thor’s accusation.   

 

“But I like that,” Thor said, as he grabbed Loki’s ankle, lifting his leg and pulling it up. 

 

Loki shivered as he watched Thor.  Holding eye contact with him, Thor brought his lips down to the fine bone and kissed it.  Loki bit his lip. 

 

“You’re cute, Lo,” Thor said, grinning at him.  “Don’t think I haven’t always wanted to do this. You have a lot in common with your sister.  I like leggy brunettes. But I’ve _always_ been watching you.  I like boys like you more than I like girls like her.”

 

Loki felt his heart hammer in his chest as he processed Thor’s words.  He wanted to say something back.  Tell Thor how long he’s liked him; how much he wanted him to do this.  But then Thor was kissing down his ankle, and then down his calf, spreading his legs wider, before his lips touched the fleshy meat of Loki’s inner thigh.

 

“P-please!  Thor, please!” Loki gasped out, desperate for some kind of touch. 

 

“Look at you, being so pliant and obedient now.  But you need to be punished a little bit, Loki.  For putting me through so much strife.  For being so mean to me when I’ve been nothing but nice,” Thor said as he gently placed Loki’s leg back down.

 

Loki couldn’t help the whine of frustration that escaped him and kicked his legs, petulantly.  But then Thor gave him a stern look, causing him to quickly straighten up.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Thor said as he stepped back.  “I want to hear you say it.  And _show_ me.”

 

Loki blushed.  He was so needy he was almost panting.  He couldn’t think straight. Thor wanted him to really put words to it?  He told Thor he could do whatever he wanted.  What more did he need? 

 

But when Loki looked up at him, and saw how Thor’s chest was rising up and down with each breath he took, how his nostrils were flaring, and his eyes looked a little bit wild, he realized that this was turning him on. A careful glance down to the front of Thor’s jeans told him that Thor was more than just a _little_ turned on.  Loki gulped.

 

Glancing back up to Thor, Loki felt his lids lower as he thought about Thor _wanting_ him.  So much so that Thor’s façade had come so completely undone.  It sent a pulse of arousal through him.  Arching his back, Loki spread his legs slowly, liking how Thor’s eyes immediately dropped down and the sound of his sharp inhale filled the silent room.  

 

Loki slid his hands down his chest, fingers brushing over his pebbled nipples, a whimper slipping out.  Then down, down, over his abdomen and belly button, until one hand closed around his straining cock. 

 

“I want you to touch me here,” Loki breathed, stroking his cock slowly, trying not to make himself come. 

 

Thor nodded, eyes fixated.  And Loki licked his lips, before letting his other hand slip further down.  Down between his thighs.  And further.   

 

“And _here,_ ” Loki said, gasping as he pressed the pads of his fingers against the puckered flesh of his hole. 

 

“I want you to open me up and fuck me.  Make a _mess_ of me.  Pull my hair and call me a slut.  Like you did with my sister,” Loki said, getting lost in his own fantasy.

 

“You’re such a dirty little boy,” Thor said as he moved closer, grabbing Loki’s hands and stilling them.

 

“Were you really watching me fuck your sister that night?” Thor asked breathily.

 

Loki froze, face flushing, and he knew his reaction was a dead giveaway as a lazy smile rose to Thor’s lips.

 

“I thought I had imagined that.  I thought I was so fucking twisted that I imagined my girlfriend’s tasty little brother while I was coming inside of her.  But, no, you’re the one that’s twisted.  You stood there and watched me _fuck your sister,_ ” Thor said, voice hard, but it made Loki tremble. 

 

“Admit it,” Thor said, as he grabbed Loki’s thighs, spreading them wider.

 

Loki bit his lip and nodded, face hot.  But he couldn’t lie to Thor.

 

“Baby,” Thor breathed as he leaned down and licked a trail up from Loki’s collarbone to his jaw.  “You don’t know how hot that is.  You wanted it that bad?  Huh?  You couldn’t wait? You had to get a peek?”

 

Loki groaned as his eyes slid closed.  He trembled, body overwhelmed with sensation, and couldn’t help it as he thrust his hips up again, this time coming in contact with the hard plane of Thor’s stomach, giving him the much-needed friction he had been seeking.

 

“Yes, Daddy!” Loki gasped out.

 

And Thor froze.

 

Loki’s eyes sprang open and he stared at Thor with fear.  Terrified that he had crossed a line.  That Thor wouldn’t be in to that.  But what he saw when he focused on Thor’s face was not what he was expecting at all.  Instead, Thor’s pupils were blown wide.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thor said, as he squeezed Loki’s thighs. “That’s what you want, huh?  You want _Daddy_ to fuck you?  Huh?  You want him to take care of you, baby?” 

 

Whimpering, Loki nodded enthusiastically, spreading his legs wider.   He watched on as Thor’s hands moved down to the button of his jeans.  And when Thor finally undid them and released his cock, Loki’s eyes widened.  It was _big._ Loki didn’t know if that excited him or terrified him.  

 

But Thor didn't give him much time to figure that out, as he grabbed Loki’s legs behind the knees, and pulled him until Loki’s legs were bracketing his hips.  He then brought his fingers up to Loki’s lips.  

 

“Suck ‘em, baby,” Thor said hurriedly.  “Get them nice and fucking wet.” 

 

Loki shuddered as he opened his mouth, immediately running his tongue over and between the thick digits. As Thor pushed his fingers deeper inside of his mouth, Loki moaned and sucked on them, already imagining what they would feel like inside of him.  He wasn’t naïve.  He knew what was coming next.  

 

With a satisfied groan, Thor pulled his fingers out of Loki’s mouth, and there was little preamble before Loki felt the wet digits prodding at his hole.  He tensed up, grabbing Thor’s forearms.

 

“Relax,” Thor said gruffly. 

 

And then he was pressing one of his fingers in and Loki gasped.  It felt big as it slid inside of him.  He tried to force himself to relax around it as he felt Thor begin to pump his finger inside of him in slow thrusts.   And then Thor pressed deeper, angling his finger, and Loki let out a surprised moan. 

 

“Good boy,” Thor breathed. 

 

And then he was sliding in a second finger and Loki hissed at the burn of the stretch.  But soon enough, Loki was opening up and Thor’s fingers were pushing up against that delicious spot inside of him.  Loki threw his head back and moaned, bucking his hips, pushing down on Thor’s fingers.

 

“Always knew you were made for this,” Thor growled in his ear.  “Look how pretty you look.  Your little hole stretched tight around my fingers.  You’ll look so much prettier stuffed full of my cock.”

 

Loki whimpered and nodded.

 

“Yes, please,” he gasped. “I want it, Daddy.  I really want it.” 

 

Thor groaned at his words.  And then he was pulling back.  Pulling his fingers out.  And Loki shuddered.  He looked on with heady eyes as Thor repositioned his legs, bringing them up and throwing Loki’s calves over his shoulders.  Loki moaned as he felt the blunt head of Thor’s cock pressing up against his stretched hole and he squirmed. 

 

“Hold on, baby,” Thor breathed.  “Daddy is gonna take good care of you.  Give you just what you need.” 

 

And then he was pushing in, thick cock spearing him open, and Loki let out a startled yelp. 

 

He couldn’t help it as tears sprang to his eyes.  It fucking _hurt_.  But it was also impossibly _good_.  He felt filled and stretched.  So much so that he couldn’t breathe.  All he could do was feel Thor.  All around him. Deep inside of him. 

 

“Oh, God,” Loki cried out, arms scrabbling up to lock around Thor’s shoulders, drawing him closer.  “Thor!  Oh my God, Thor.”

 

Loki knew he was babbling.  Barely making any sense.  But it seemed like Thor understood him.  The next thing Loki knew, Thor’s mouth was on his, hot and wet.  Thick tongue prodding Loki’s mouth, thrusting and seeking. Loki moaned around Thor’s tongue, body going through a kaleidoscope of emotions.  But he was loving every second of it.  It was everything he had imagined.  Intense.  Rough.  All-consuming.   

 

“Yes,” Loki moaned, against Thor’s lips.  “Yes, Daddy.  Yes.”

 

And then Thor’s hips were moving.  Deep, strong thrusts, that made Loki’s toes curl and his cock twitch, as he gasped against Thor’s mouth.  Loki felt overwhelmed.  Like he was going to lose it.  All he could do was hold on as Thor pounded in to him, feeling his body sliding against the expanse of the hard wooden table beneath him.  He could hear it shaking, creaking, as if it could barely hold their weight.  And Loki wondered how they’d explain it to Sif if they broke it.

 

But then Thor angled his hips, hitting that spot deep inside of him that made him see stars and all rational thoughts in Loki's mind were obliterated. He gasped, fingers raking across Thor’s back causing Thor to let out a soft hiss.

 

“You like that baby, huh?  You like Daddy’s cock?” he asked. “You like it in your greedy little hole?”

   

“Fuck,” Loki cried out, Thor’s words making his cock jump in excitement.  “Yes! Yes, Daddy! Mmm… please, please!  Fuck me!”

 

And Thor did.  Grunting as he increased the pace of his thrusts.  Loki licked and bit at Thor’s lips, feeling like he couldn’t get enough of him.   When Thor’s hand slid down between Loki’s legs and grabbed his leaking cock, thumb running over the sensitive head, Loki let out a startled gasp, arching his back as he tried to get more of the wonderful stimulation.  Laughing against his lips, Thor continued to stroke him as his hips pistoned, bullying Loki’s prostate with every purposeful stroke. 

 

And Loki knew there was no way he was going to last. 

 

“Mmm, Daddy,” he moaned desperately.  “I’m gonna- I’m gonna come!” 

 

“Shit, me too baby,” Thor groaned.  “Daddy’s gonna give you all of his come.” 

 

Those words sent a shock of pleasure through him, and he shouted as he came, spilling over Thor’s fingers.   Thor tucked his head into the crook of Loki’s neck as he continued to thrust, even as Loki’s body was spasming around him.  And it only took a few more thrusts, before Loki felt Thor tensing up above him.  He trembled as he held on tighter to Thor, knowing that Thor was coming inside of him.

 

When Thor finally pulled back, Loki released him reluctantly, not wanting to let him go.  He whined when Thor pulled out, feeling empty. 

 

“Shit, Lo,” Thor said, as he looked down at him, voice raspy and breathing strained. “Just… wow, baby.  _Shit_.”  

 

Loki laughed, surprised that he had actually been able to render Thor speechless.  Even though Loki knew he was lying there, come on his chest, and Thor’s come trickling down his thigh, he didn’t feel self-conscious.  Thor was looking at him like he was beautiful.  But that didn’t change the fact that they had done something very risky.  Something that maybe they shouldn’t have done.  And Loki wasn’t quite sure where Thor intended this to go after this.    

 

“I...I don’t think this is how we were supposed to spend our Friday night…” he said, looking at Thor a little guiltily, wondering if his feelings would change now that the lust had passed. 

 

Thor laughed as he pulled his jeans up.  He reached out to stroke Loki’s knee. 

 

“I think it’s how we’ll be spending a lot of our nights in the future,” he said, giving Loki a meaningful look.

 

Loki flushed and couldn’t help the small smile that passed over his lips.  He couldn’t think about Sif right now, or how he had betrayed her and was probably going to break her heart.  He couldn’t think about _how_ this—this thing that was developing between him and Thor—was really going to work.  Or all the trouble, or hurdles, they would face.   All he could think about was Thor’s smile and the weight of his hand on his knee. 

 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Thor said as he grabbed Loki under the knees and lifted him up into his arms.

 

Loki was grateful that Thor wasn’t going to make him walk.  He wasn’t sure he’d be able to.  He slung his arms around Thor’s neck, nuzzling against the warm skin as Thor carried him.  But when he realized Thor was turning toward the doorway off the kitchen, instead of heading toward the stairs, Loki tensed.

 

“Wait.  Where are we going?” he asked as he looked up at Thor, causing Thor to stop.

 

Thor’s eyebrow arched in confusion.

 

“Like I said, to bed,” Thor explained.

 

“B-but...I mean...Not...Not in _Sif’s_ bed,” Loki said, eyes wide.

 

He had done many things tonight.  But he wasn’t sure he was bold enough to sleep in his sister’s bed, after he had just let her boyfriend fuck him.  On their kitchen table.  He blushed at that.  He wasn’t sure he would be able to eat another meal there without remembering what had taken place. 

 

Thor laughed as he shook his head and continued walking toward the back bedroom.

 

“I’m not fucking sleeping in your bed,” Thor said, with a laugh. “You’ve got a twin.  Besides, you’ve already crossed a number of lines, baby.  What’s the harm in crossing this one?”

 

Loki bit his lip, but said nothing as Thor carried him in to the room.  He was surprised by how quickly he fell asleep once he hit the cool sheets, his guilt apparently not as strong as he had thought.  

* * *

_Thou shall not covet thy sister’s boyfriend_. 

 

That was what was running through Loki’s mind, when he awoke hours later, and laid on his side watching Thor’s sleeping face. 

 

Loki knew that, as sins went, he had committed a pretty big one.  And he was likely going to _keep_ committing it, now that he knew Thor wanted him too.

 

 _Well_ , Loki thought to himself as he stretched, pleased by the little aches that thrummed through his body at the movement. _If you’re going to do it anyway, it’s a good thing that that boyfriend covets you too_. 

* * *

A/N: #I’mGoingToHell.  But, Merry Christmas anyway XD hahaha. This was fun to write.  Hope you all enjoyed it!!  I promise less-twisty fic for the next thing I post. I swear I am not a trashbucket all day, every day (only about 80% of the day ;p).  (Also, this was unbeta-ed so sorry for any errors!  Please let me know if you see anything glaring. :)) 

Come say hi on [tumblr](http://laydee-liesmith.tumblr.com)

xoxo


End file.
